Jasper -a collection of letters and scenes-
by 33 Vi
Summary: The title sums it up. You've got mail! Follow Jasper's public service announcements and her life in general!
1. An Open Letter (1)

**Disclaimer: 33Vi doesn't own Steven Universe. The thoughts and opinions of Jasper do not reflect the authors stance on anything. This is fiction and not to be taken seriously! E** **njoy!**

998320 GSC (gem standard calendar)

An open letter to the Human Race,

What you humans don't seem to understand is that gem culture is superior to yours in every way. You have such an unorganised lifestyle, and your social pyramid is unstable. Your wants and needs contradict each other, and you usually spend more time focusing on some trivial details than in things that need to get done. Your work ethic must be a wreck,and don't get me started on how you get absolutely anything done.

Even so, you still have time from your short lives to imagine ways a menial Peridot or Lapis Lazuli and I can "fall in love" or create a redemption arc for us. It is very unproductive, not to mention puzzling.

Why do we need a redemption when we are doing what is right and just? When we are following orders of given to us by our superiors? I, like every other patriotic gem out there am doing what I can for the survival and the glory of Homeworld. I don't really care if you think I'm the bad guy. If it helps you understand your impending doom, than I prefer it. I don't want you weaklings to think I'm taking advantage of you. I want you to know why your armies will fail, and why your surrender would make things easier for us, and you.

I trust you will make the right decision,

Jasper

P.S. You don't think I read your fanfictions but I do. They disgust me.

 **The next chapter is a scene. Please click that little next button for the full experience.**


	2. The Great Diamond Athority

Homeworld

991077 GSC (gem standard calendar)

I was sparring with a delusional Idocrase, who was being a sore loser. The gem could do nothing. Her sad excuse for a weapon (a broken bill hook) sat lying on the floor. I had caught her in a choke hold, and was about to poof her when I was interrupted.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, but you are needed." A pearl, about a head shorter than I, dared to step into the fighting ring. I let go of the Idocrase, who gasped and clutched her neck, then slowly stepped out, heading for the exit.

I bent down to get on eye level with the servant gem. "This had better be good. I don't stop sparring for a trifle." Shooting her a glare, she responded weakly.

"Yes ma'am. I was sent to tell you that you've been requested by Yellow Diamond. I am to bring you there immediately." She shuffled to the door and beckoned me, keeping her head down all the while. Casting one last glance to the ring, I followed. We walked by other gems, most who voiced their respects to me, few I acknowledged, (an Aquamarine who is incredible with any sort of firearm, and a Topaz I remember- now that was a gem with speed) but mostly walked in silence. I contemplated what could've gotten me in this position. I haven't done anything bad in the past few centuries, though I couldn't be to sure. Maybe I sparred with one of the diamond's favourite gem's, and ended up beating them. Maybe I forgot to acquiesce with one of their plans? I kept following the pearl who didn't look up the whole time. She has good survival skills.

We got to the door within moments. I nodded to the guards, a Kunzite (she had a spear that saved me on multiple occasions) and a Citrine (who shared a bunk with me) that I had gone into battle with maybe a thousand years ago. They saluted and let me in. I saw a cage at the back of the room, holding a Lapis Lazuli. I had not seen one since I was young, but knew she was no threat. Homeworld's lack of liquids made them quite placid. I bet she wouldn't last a minute in a spar and is a wonder she hasn't been shattered. On the opposite side of the room stood a peridot, a pathetic gem who doesn't even use a weapon, instead being cowards and letting robots fight for them, reading a file and paid no attention to me.

"Jasper, you're here. Sit down." The voice of Yellow Diamond was very distinct, sending shivers down all gem's spines. There was a rumour that the other diamonds feared her as well. Carefully taking a seat, I tried hard not to look her in the eyes. The last gem who did that was an Opal who was shattered moments later. "Jasper, I have a mission for you. You are to escort this Peridot to Gem Colony 3927. She states that there are still remnants of Rose Quartz's army guarding the kindergarten."

 _Rose Quartz._

 _An uprising._

 _"Rose Quartz is an excellent tactician. What she has in strategy, we have in strength. Jasper, you are going to command the left flank, over 2,000 battle worthy gems..."_

 _My platoon: shattered._

 _She won't get the better of me now._

 _This. Is. Revenge._

"Jasper, are you listening to me?" Yellow Diamond bent down to look me in the eyes. I resisted cowering.

"Yes ma'am!" I said hastily, and did a small salute.

"You will embark tomorrow. Lapis Lazuli will be providing you intelligence. We caught her trying to contact these rouges on 3927." Casting a glance to the in prisoned gem, she kept her head bowed and made no noise in her cage. This doesn't look like a traitor. They're usually very vocal.

I bowed to the Diamond. "I will do so in the name of the Great Diamond Authority, and Homeworld. I will not disappoint you, Yellow Diamond." Slinking out of the room, I breathed a sigh of relief. I wasn't dead.

 **A.N. Thank you for reading! I owe CaveDwellers whole galaxies as the worlds best Beta. If you haven't yet, go check out her Rubapphire/Garnet fics! The next two chapters will be up in about two weeks to a month. Please, share your thoughts in the reviews below! Write Jasper a letter, type in the box thingie, just say hi, anything you want, that box is there!**

 **Love you all, Vi**


	3. An Open Letter (2)

Dear Human Fleshbags,

It has come to my attention that you look up to this being called a "Steven." Why is this? The "Steven" does not seem to have a MOHs locatable in Gem databases (Peridot is not the only one who checked this fact) and any human warrior is clearly not fit to take on the majestic glory of Homeworld. Your Earth heroes cannot even compare to some of the feats Yellow Diamond has done. Once, she took on a whole army of fleshy-meatbags, and won without a scratch on her armor. Another time, she found a group of defective gems, and made sure that when they regenerated, they were able and ready to work again, defying the nature of corruption. Our exalted leader is a goddess compared to even the strongest among you. I marvel at your resistance to her dominance. The only one who has done that (and survived) is Rose Quartz, and not even she can save you. Stop looking up to a hero who cannot save you. It is redundant.

And if the "Steven" is reading this, prepare yourself. I won't let you get away with your crimes against Homeworld.

Jasper

P.S. In a reply to two questions from some Guests, my reactions to your fan fictions are a mixture of horror and scoffing. I do read it, but that's mostly for tactical advantage against you. Off the record though, there is some very good stories in the archives. I hope I don't get redeemed. First off, I don't need to be, and second, to stoop down to a level so low as to interact with that Half-Breed gem is repulsive. Even so, I am not in charge of how the storyline goes, so if I do, in fact, get "redeemed", I can assure you it will be a rough transition.

 **AN: Okay, I didn't make a scene for this week. Oops... 9_9" Sorry if I'm late.**

 **Send Jasper your thoughts please! Or just click that reveiw button!**


End file.
